1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which performs communication without contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an individual identification technology using electromagnetic waves, radio wave, or the like for wireless communication has attracted attention. In particular, as a semiconductor device which communicates data by wireless communication, an individual identification technology using an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag has attracted attention. The RFID tag (hereinafter, simply referred to as RFID) is also referred to as an IC (integrated circuit) tag, an RF tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, an IC chip, a wireless chip, a transponder, or a data carrier. The individual identification technology using RFID has been useful for production, management, or the like of an individual object, and application to personal authentication has been promoted (Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-083277).